Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy projectile or dart and a method of making the toy projectile or dart.
Darts or toy projectiles have been used in toy guns or other toys to provide an enhanced play factor to the toy guns or toys. As with any toy projectile, it is desirable to provide the same with a blunt soft end as well as certain characteristics that allow for durability and continued use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy dart or toy projectile that is easy to manufacture and have robust characteristics as well as providing for the aforementioned safety factures.